The Choices We Make
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: In the blink of an eye, craziness can escalate to near deadly circumstances. But who had motive and why?
1. Chapter 1

It was all in the blink of an eye…

Ben Kenobi's head snapped up as he was straightening up everything in Kyber-Nation and he ran outside, seeing his 18 year old goddaughter Carly unconscious and having been crashed into, evidenced by her bruised and bleeding body near her Double T Custom.

Ben ran over and crouched down, resting two fingers on Carly's neck and finding a pulse… but it was fading and the worst wound was a long and deep gash across Carly's left side, Ben pulling his Jedi robe off and pressing it to the injury.

Carly let out an agonizing scream as she was thrown back into consciousness, a scream even louder than the one she made when Immy had to take the lightning out of her.

"Carly… Carly, it's gonna be okay, sweetheart. Just calm down…" Ben says, trying to soothe her but every little touch to her make her feel like she was being stabbed, she was in so much agony that all she could do was scream until she started hyperventilating. Without a second thought, Ben rested his hands over each bruise and cut Carly had, the pain weakening… except for the one in her left side, it was still throbbing.

Carly rested her head on Ben's leg as he kept the pressure on her side, Ben knowing that whenever she was hurting, she just wanted to be hugged. With one hand on the robes pressed to the wound and ambulance sirens getting closer, Ben stretched out on the road and wrapped an arm around Carly, her head now on his left shoulder… and him listening to her thoughts.

' _The bike… something was wrong with it, I couldn't... slow down and I tried.'_

"Hey… we're gonna get you fixed up, you'll be good as new… and then I'm gonna find out who hurt you because nobody hurts you and gets away with it, Carly Jade." Ben says, lightly kissing Carly on her forehead.

The ride to the hospital was nerve wracking, Carly held onto Ben's hand and her eyes drifted around as the paramedics did their best to stop the bleeding in her side. She couldn't talk and wanted so badly to yell, ambulances were confining to her.

Once in the E.R, Ben had called everyone else… Michael, Sam, Johnny and Immy were already there and Johnny was by Carly's side, Sam and Immy were inconsolable and Michael was doing his best to keep from screaming at doctors. Even Ben felt like he was losing his mind, worried about Carly and wondering why K8lynn, Brad and Trevor hadn't answered their phones.

"How bad?" Michael asks after Clint walked over to him, looking like he was on the verge of crying himself.

"Her spleen was lacerated in the accident… we can stitch it up, it will heal. But Carly also has a rare blood type, Rh null… and we're low on it in the blood bank." Clint says.

"I have the same type… Clint, you have to save my daughter…" Michael says, tears falling down his face.

"She's got the best team of surgeons getting ready to operate on her… she'll make it, Michael." Clint says, Michael and the others going to check on Carly.

Michael looked at them and they left reluctantly… but they knew he needed time with her. Michael sat down and picked up Carly's small right hand between his much larger ones.

"I don't… want to lose you. I couldn't take it if I could, you're my little girl. You're all grown up now but you're still my baby… you have to fight this, come back stronger…" Michael says, lightly kissing an unconscious Carly on her forehead and briefly brushing his hand against her light brown hair, which was in a disheveled ponytail as a result of the crash.

Michael waited with the others after having two pints of blood drawn and Carly was taken into the O.R, Ben once again listening to Carly's thoughts.

' _If I don't make it… please keep them from falling apart…'_

' _I will, little one… I will.'_ Ben thought, brushing his tears away.

At the same time, K8lynn, Trevor and Brad were all walking into their respective homes in Paleto Bay, Sandy Shores and Vespucci Beach.

K8lynn walked to the picture of her and Carly on the mantel in the living room… she was still angry, replaying the argument from earlier in her mind… specifically what Carly had yelled.

" _Trevor's still influenced by the dark side, he won't let the Vader part of him go! He's not changing!"_

K8lynn screamed in rage as she grabbed the photo frame and threw it against the mirror on the wall near the stairs, the glass from both the mirror and photo frame shattering.

Slamming the door of his caravan, Trevor was fighting his overwhelming urge to put the Vader mask on and cause mayhem in San Andreas… he felt like he had every right to be enraged because he felt like Carly refused to listen to him about her relationship with Johnny… Carly's angry words replayed.

" _You want to give me hell for my relationship, you're a fucking hypocrite! You're screwing K8lynn and she's barely older, you have no business telling me what to do, you're just like Brad!"_

Trevor immediately started trashing his place in rage, screaming at the top of his lungs…

The door locked on his apartment, Brad walked out to the balcony and looked out at the pier where he caught Carly and Johnny kissing… he replayed his earlier argument with her.

" _This isn't right and you know it's not right!"_

" _My life, my choice, Brad! Johnny and I love each other and there's fuck all you can do to stop it!"_

He wished he had chased after her when Carly jumped on her bike and driven off, he wanted to get her off it, apologize and hug her, he sensed something was wrong with it… but he was too angry.

Now he was regretting it… he hoped she had enough presence of mind to stop and that if she didn't, that she wasn't seriously harmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 days ago…**

"I'm telling you, there's a curse behind this movie." Carly says as she and Ben watched _Poltergeist_.

"Well they did use real skeletons for filming the first two… are you okay?" Ben says, turning concerned when he saw Carly lightly rubbing her left side where her ribcage was and thinking the fall she took earlier in Kyber-Nation was worse than a few bruises, she was rubbing her hand right where her spleen was.

Ben carefully enclosed his hands on either side of Carly's left side until the ache weakened and Carly let out a small noise of relief as a way of saying _"Thank you."_.

"Anytime kiddo… I don't want you hurting, it scares me." Ben says, lightly stroking Carly's hair.

 **Present time…**

16 hours had passed since the surgery and Carly was fixed up, out cold and her vitals holding strong. The blood had helped and she no longer looked so pale… but that didn't stop everyone nearby from worrying and hoping she'd wake up.

Carly struggled to but reached out with her right hand and squeezed Ben's left hand as she opened her eyes, which felt heavy with drowsiness from the anaesthetic. Trying to talk was different though, Carly pointed to her throat to indicate that it was dry and sore and then to her left side to point out that she was starting to feel the dull ache returning.

"It's okay… they fixed it up and you're healing, it's just going to be a while." Ben says.

Carly let out a strangled cry as she looked for K8lynn, Trevor and Brad, having no memory of the arguments because of a concussion.

"No one's been able to get in touch with them… there's a possibility that one of them was responsible for you ending up here, kiddo." Ben says, Johnny, Michael, Jack, Sam, Sammy and Immy running in. "All of you, one at a time! She just woke up!" He growled in a protective manner, none of them taking offense to it.

Carly could understand why Trevor and Brad weren't here… but the fact that K8lynn wasn't stung her. It made her feel betrayed since she had no memory of the argument.

Sam walked into the hallway to answer her phone when it rang.

"Sam, you seeing this accident on the news?!" K8lynn asks frantically.

"You're kidding, right?! Acting frantic when you know damn well Carly's hurt and you won't come see her?!" Sam raged, the lid on her anger having finally blown off.

Carly looked up as Marcus walked in and tried to sit up, Marcus running over and both of them hugging. But when Carly tried to talk again and couldn't, Marcus turned worried.

"Clint, what's wrong? Why can't she talk?" Marcus asks as Clint walks in.

"Her throat's dry from the anaesthetic and sore from the screaming." Clint says, Carly writing something down and showing it to Clint.

" _Where's Ashley?!"_

 **Meanwhile…**

"...in breaking news, an accident has happened in the downtown Vinewood area, leaving one driver dead and another seriously injured. While the dead man remains unidentified, police have identified the injured driver as 18 year old Carly De Santa…"

Ashley's head snapped up and she was immediately glued to the Tv in her cabin in the mountains.

' _Clint, how bad is it?! The news said that another driver is dead, is Carly okay?!'_ Ashley texted frantically.

' _Ash… Carly's spleen was lacerated in the crash, she almost died in the O.R but she's okay… it's gonna be a slow recovery though. She's asking for you.'_ Clint replies.

Ashley grabbed her keys and sped off, breaking every traffic law and reaching Mount Zonah's ICU ward. When she walked in, Carly looked up at her and they hug, Carly cringing in pain when Ashley accidentally brushed against the stitches.

' _I want to go home!'_ Carly wrote down after they let go, still having trouble talking.

"I know you do kiddo but you need to stay here… just until you're recovered enough to leave." Ben says, lightly stroking Carly's hair.

' _Ash, could you please find some ice chips for me?'_ Carly writes down, Ashley nodding and leaving… but running into Elwood.

"Look what you've gone and done, Miss Bryan!" Elwood shouts, holding up his broken right arm.

"Quit your bitching, you're gonna anger my cousin and she's hurting a hell of a lot worse than you are!" Ashley growls, Elwood still angry.

"You threw the first punch!" Elwood yells.

"You were drunk as hell and tried to hurt me, what was I supposed to do?!" Ashley yells.

Carly tried to get out of the bed, Johnny and Ben stopping her.

"Relax, kiddo." Ben says.

"But he's…" Carly says in a croaky voice, Johnny lightly rubbing her arm as she rubbed her throat. Ben walked out into the hallway, activating his lightsaber.

"We gonna have a problem here, O'Neil?!" Ben asks, aiming his lightsaber at Elwood.

"You stay out of this! This only has to do with me and that crazy bitch!" Elwood yells.

"You're upsetting my goddaughter, who almost died! It became my concern when you started screaming!" Ben says, slicing Elwood's uninjured arm and making him scream in agony. Elwood left, Ben deactivating his lightsaber and turning to Ashley. "Trickster, you meet the strangest people." He says after clipping his lightsaber back to his belt.

"Welcome to my life." Ashley says.

"Yes, she does. Has anyone seen K8lynn? I need to ask her a few questions." Clint says after walking out to them.

"Probably at her home in Paleto Bay." Ben says before texting Trent.

' _Scammer, can you go get Dual Eye?'_

' _You suspect her being involved in Carly's crash?'_ Trent replies.

' _Clint does. Can you go find K8lynn?'_ Ben replies.

"Someone order a pint sized two pupiled harpy?" Trent asks as he dragged K8lynn to them, K8lynn proceeding to slap him after he put her on the ground. "Ow!" He says painfully, rubbing his face as Ashley laughed.

"Not all of us tiny women are harpies, Trent!" Immy says from inside the room.

"K8-" Clint starts to ask.

"I wasn't involved… and is Carly okay?" K8lynn says, Ashley and Ben walking back into the room and seeing Carly watching _Miami Vice_ , the episode being _Missing Hours_.

It was ironic in a sense… once again, Carly had lost some memory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, I would never do that to you. I was mad but I'd never cause you to crash." K8lynn says after walking in as Carly furiously wrote something down and showed it to her.

" _Then what took you so damn long to come here?!"_

"She doesn't remember the argument you and her had earlier. Severe concussion." Ben says.

"Brad or Trevor might've… but in all fairness, they do see you as too young-" Jack says, Carly slapping him. "Ow!" He says, rubbing his face as Carly wrote again and showed him.

" _That's personal, you idiot!"_

"I'm always getting slapped, punched, kicked, shot, stabbed, shot, shot-" Jack says.

"Jack, you said shot three times." Johnny says.

"That's just from you and Trevor! It's Brad who stabs me and the girls who slap, punch and kick!" Jack says.

' _Is it wrong to suspect that he was dropped on his head as a baby?'_ Carly thought, Ben hearing her and laughing slightly. "It's not funny. I think he was dropped on his head… and thank you." She says after Ben rested a hand above her throat for a few seconds to soothe the ache… before Carly felt the nerves in her back tense up as Shade walked in.

"What, can't visit a mutual friend?" Shade asks.

" _You_? The Sith Lord?... You're in the wrong place." Ben says.

"I heard about the accident… I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Shade says, Carly sitting up.

"Someone tampered with my bike… it was no accident." Carly says, Shade dialing Trevor's number.

"I ain't coming in unless you got a warrant, Benson!" Trevor snapped.

"You have eyes, fucking use them!" Carly says, startling Trevor.

"Why are you so fucking cranky?!" Trevor asks.

"You'd be the same way if you had 15 stitches in your left side and 20 in your spleen! Did you fuck up her bike?!" Shade says, catching Trevor off guard… and enraging him.

"Why do you always suspect me whenever someone gets badly hurt?! Maybe she was fucking drunk!" Trevor yells, Shade looking at Carly's chart and seeing 0.00 in the BAL box.

"Nope, not a drop of alcohol in her blood. Try again or do you want to forfeit your turn?" Shade says with slight humor, Trevor still angry and Shade handing the phone to Carly.

"I wasn't drinking. If I were, I would've called a cab or called Johnny to come take me home, what do you take me for?! An idiot?!" Carly says, Trevor turning and talking to someone else.

"Talking to someone who _you_ most likely tried to kill!" Trevor says, Brad turning angry at Trevor.

" _You_ went into a murderous rampage after you found out, T! Don't pin that bullshit on me!" Brad shouts.

Carly felt the phone being lifted up and saw Shade electrocute it, making her and the others jump back.

"Remind me never to get you a phone for your birthday." Immy says.

"Don't get me anything of that's the case… well, let's just say that once… I destroyed my car." Shade says, holding her lightsaber hilt.

"I thought I saw a wrecked car outside Gionna's house one morning… that was you?" Johnny says, Shade nodding.

 **1/2/96, St. Marks…**

"Shade! What the hell are you doing?!" Gionna yells after running outside, lightsaber in one hand and her revolver in the other as Shade looked back at her wrecked Banshee. Her unstable crossguard lightsaber deactivated, Shade looking down at the floor while shaking with rage, her eyes turned yellow.

"Easy… just calm down." Gionna says, Shade looking back at the tiny 15 year old with her normal brown eyes after realising Gionna had thought there was another mafia brawl and grabbed the closest weapons she could.

"The… person I was looking for, the one my master wanted… I got so close and then someone just…" Shade says, pausing before yelling in rage and igniting her saber, throwing it at the wall of the building. "Someone just killed the guy in front of me!" She yells.

"It happens a lot in this fucking town and every time, it's still disturbing." Gionna says before hearing a door fly open. "Drop it, Mickey!" She says, creating a shield after Mickey charged out with his white lightsaber.

"Fucking bounty hunters!" Shade mutters, Mickey incensed that Gionna was protecting Shade.

"How could you?!" Mickey yells.

"Look past it and see that she's just a kid!" Gionna says, Shade noticing that Gionna sounded like she had trouble getting air into her lungs and forced both of them to deactivate their lightsabers.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asks, seeing Shade put her hands on Gionna's sides and Gionna feeling a slight shock before taking deep breaths and feeling the cold air soothe her lungs.

"Undersized body means all of it acts up at times." Shade says before taking Gionna into the Cipriani house and helping her sit down.

 **Present time…**

"I didn't fuck up her bike, why are you accusing me?!" Brad asks after Immy showed up at Brad's apartment.

"Oh so it's coincidental that 20 minutes after arguing with you, Carly ends up nearly fatally injured?! Admit it, you fucking want her dead!" Immy yells, Brad turning angry and defensive.

"No I fucking don't! I wouldn't try to kill her-" Brad yells, cut off by Immy's purple lightsaber activating, held pointing backwards in her hand so the blade was behind her.

"Last chance, Bradley. You still hate Carly... but if you didn't tamper with her bike, who's trying to kill her?" Immy says.

"As I said and will say another million times, I don't fucking know!" Brad says.

"You're holding back on _something_. What is it?! A bounty hunter?!" Immy says, revealing the saber and smashing a vase with it. "Start talking! If you know and you stay quiet, you're just as guilty as who's trying to kill her!" She says as Trevor walked in.

"Did you do it, T?! Did you cause Carly to crash?!" Brad asks.

"For fucks sake, STOP ASKING! I'M SICK OF IT!" Trevor yells, causing Immy to point her lightsaber towards him.

"Someone tried to kill her! Do you two shitbirds even care?! Or was she only family when it was convenient for you?!" Immy says angrily.

"What kind of question is that to ask us?! We've loved her since she was born!" Trevor yells.

"When was the last time you told her that? Hugged her, helped her out of trouble? Kept her safe?! When was the last time you said anything other than yelling at her and calling her a stupid biker whore?!" Immy asks.

"Since she started not letting us near her! I'd hug her daily if she wouldn't return it by yelling at me!" Trevor says.

"Ever since you've been back, you've tried pulling her away from Johnny and tried killing him, not caring that it'll drive her to kill herself! If you accept him as a major part of her life, she wouldn't push you and Brad away, how can she be faulted for falling in love with him when you're supposedly in love with K8lynn?!" Immy says, Trevor turning angry. "What, don't like that I brought K8lynn in on this? Well, who was that other woman you loved, Charlotte?" She asks.

"Yes… yes, I loved her… I don't think I ever really stopped." Trevor says.

"Then why try to tear a couple similar to you and her apart?!" Brad asks.

"I don't know… fuck it, I don't know anything anymore, nothing makes sense to me." Trevor says, showing a side of him that he hadn't revealed yet… a side that seemed to be slowly giving up.

"You don't know… or you don't want to know?" Immy asks.

"Maybe either… what would it do if I knew? Maybe if I did… It would make sense and I could let go of Charlotte." Trevor says.

Immy gently took Trevor by his hand and led him outside to her Ruiner 2000. As they headed to the hospital, _Rocket Man_ by Elton John played and Trevor smiled, remembering how Charlotte loved that song.

"That song always made her ask me to dance with her… and I did the night I asked her to marry me." Trevor says.

"My mom and dad… used to dance to this song when they first were together. There was a bit of an age difference there too, she was 16, he was 19." Immy says.

"There was an age difference with me and Charlotte too. She was 7 years younger than me." Trevor says.

"Age is just a number really… all that matters is love. Maybe Carly just… felt like she grew up too fast. Maybe felt misunderstood by boys her age." Immy says.

"Well that, I understand… I felt comfortable with Charlotte because she understood me more than someone who hadn't been where I was yet." Trevor says.

 _Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)_ by The Hollies played, Trevor tapping his foot to the melody.

"Okay, now you're being nostalgic." Immy says with a slight laugh as Trevor started singing.

 **A half hour later…**

Carly opened her eyes after dozing off… and immediately reached for her green lightsaber when she saw Trevor, who tried to calm her down.

"It's alright, kid." Trevor says.

"I was nearly killed, how is that alright?!" Carly snapped groggily, Trevor knowing the meds were messing with her mind and making her relive the accident.

"That's not alright… _I'm_ alright, no more hurting." Trevor says.

' _Yeah, til I end up pregnant.'_ Carly thought, Trevor lightly swatting her on her right shoulder. "Watch it!" She hissed, Trevor seeing the nasty bruise on Carly's right shoulder.

"Is that from the crash?" Trevor asks.

"No… Brad was being a bastard a few days back…" Carly says, thinking back.

 **3 days ago…**

"Are you trying to fucking kill me, you deranged asshole?! What the hell did you do that for?!" Carly yelled after Brad tossed her into one of the display cases in Kyber-Nation and Carly hissing as the pain between her legs flared up, Brad grabbing her by her already bruising shoulder. She had been straightening up before Ben got there and Brad charged in, in a rage.

"How can you be so fucking stupid?!" Brad yells.

"Protection was used, I hardly consider that stupid!" Carly says, seeing the cracked glass. "Damn it! I'm sticking you with the repair bill for this, Ben just barely got it fixed a month ago after you trashed the store!" She says, shoving Brad off of her as Ben ran in.

"Okay, Brad! Why are you raging at Carly now?! What happens between her and John is their business!" Ben says, stood protectively in front of Carly as Brad activated his red lightsaber. "Now think about this-" He says, knowing what Brad was intent on doing and that was damaging Carly internally.

Brad shoved Ben out of the way and pinned Carly up against the wall with the force, the saber aimed between her legs.

"I need that part of me to have kids, you dick!" Carly yelled.

"Exactly." Brad says… moments before his lightsaber was dragged out of his hand and sliced in half in mid air by Ben's own lightsaber.

"No one mutilates my goddaughter!" Ben growled, Brad releasing his grip on Carly and dropping her to the floor before turning to Ben.

"You want a damn pack of Jedi kids running around here?! Causing havoc?!" Brad yells.

"The actual Jedi are way too far between these days. Sure, there's plenty of force users but actual Jedi, there needs to be more of so yes, I'd be happy to see Jedi kids! And if your dark side mind can't see that, that's your own fault!" Ben says.

Brad stormed out, crashing into Jack.

"You have eyes, use-" Jack says, Brad grabbing him and shoving him hard into the stone wall. "What's your problem?!" He asks, rubbing his neck.

Brad was about to respond but felt Carly's green saber press against his neck and looked at her, seeing a look that said _"Hurt him, I'll slice your fucking head off!"_ and left.

 **Present time…**

"All he said was that it was an argument." Trevor says.

"Less arguing, more trying to literally mutilate me from the inside… why do you think I don't let him near me anymore?" Carly says, Jack, Johnny and Ben dragging a screaming Brad into the room.

"What the fuck?! You better return me to my apartment before I call the cops!" Brad yells.

"Oh, go on! Maybe I should tell them how you committed aggravated assault, attempted mutilation and oh yeah, vandalism and attempted murder! How about that Brad, huh?! What the fuck made you think you could try that bullshit, you bloodthirsty heathen savage?! Why don't you admit that you want me either infertile or dead than happy and thinking of a future family?! Just fucking tell the truth!" Carly says, shouting halfway through and angering Brad.

"For once in your miserable life, tell her the truth!" Johnny says, Brad remaining silent.

"Okay…" Shade says, startling everyone as they hadn't seen her in the doorway. Quickly, Brad found everything below his neck immobile, Shade's lightsaber activating and her moving it to Brad's shoulder, the blade so close it was already burning him. "Let's talk." She says.

"About what, Shade?!" Brad growls.

"How you truly feel about Carly…" Shade says, pressing the blade closer and making Brad scream. "Screaming is a waste of precious energy… talk! Tell me about Carly Jade!" She says, pulling the blade back.

"Carly is… an 18 year old with violet eyes, brown hair and a height of-" Brad says, stopping when Shade aggressively stepped past and behind him, getting fed up… so everyone was startled when she raised her lightsaber and groaned as she sliced her right forearm on the crossguard, the pain giving her the rage to carry on.

"What do you think of Carly, answer directly if you value your… shall we say hands first? Then your feet, your whole right arm, I'll cut you apart piece by piece of you don't answer RIGHT NOW!" Shade says, yelling at the end as some trails of blood ran down her arm, the crossguard having not cauterized the cut as it was nowhere near as hot as the main blade.

"Innocence was there… until she got rid of that little girl!" Brad yells.

"It's called growing up! What was I supposed to do, stay that little kid you left behind at the racetrack?!" Carly says.

"She at least had an innocence to remember." Shade says, the mention of it having given her all the rage she needed. It caused a wave of energy to shoot through everyone, they saw what she meant.

" _MOMMY!" The tiny 4 year old Shade screamed as she looked up at the sky. Her parents were on the Luxor up there and she'd been told that they were going to be fine… until the two TiE fighters had flown over, their lasers tearing the plane apart._

" _Quiet, girl." A deep voice said, Shade looking back at the huge man holding her by her arm, the 4 year old unable to stop her tears as the shrapnel and remains of the Luxor and it's 13 passengers fell burning to the ground… it was burnt into her memory, she'd never forget it. And while her sister was able to move on, Shade wasn't so much. It enraged her and as soon as she felt powerful enough after the Jedi had trained her, she swore herself to revenge. She'd hunt down whoever killed her parents, no matter who stood in her way._

"Now tell me… that Carly's innocence was gone too soon! I never fucking had one!" Shade growls.

Carly stood up out of her bed, walked over and slapped Brad.

"How… dare you treat me like you have when you wrongly think that I betrayed you?! Shade's been through hell and you don't treat her like that!" Carly yells, Shade placing her hands on Carly's shoulders.

"Yeah, because she and I have the same beliefs!" Brad shouts.

"No the hell we don't! I simply find strength in anger because it's all I've ever known, _you_ want to completely control Carly's life! Well tell me this then, after all this, she's never gonna accept you back so what's the point?! Answer, there isn't one, which you know so you've dumped that… you only want to destroy her life now because you couldn't have it!" Shade says.

The last part made Brad yell in rage and grab Shade's lightsaber from her hand, the blade narrowly blocked by Shade's hand as lightning shot between her thumb and index finger, channeling the electricity down the blade until it went through the handle, Brad's body shaking violently as it rushed through him until he let go of the lightsaber, which instantly deactivated.

"Why… did you…" Brad tries to ask.

"Because unlike you, I actually happen to care about her… and I'd like to see you try to hurt her again, you'll find yourself without a hand in seconds!" Shade says.

Brad pulled himself up and left, Johnny and Michael helping Carly back into the bed.

Carly was getting fed up with Brad's behavior… there was still that mistrust there.


End file.
